New Jedi Temple
, on Coruscant, was used as the basis for designing the new Jedi Temple on Ord Mantell.]] The New Jedi Temple was constructed in 15-16 ABY by Luke Skywalker on Ord Mantell, in the reformed city of New Alderaan. It serves today as a new headquarters for the growing Jedi Order. History Coruscant fell. The Basilica was destroyed. The Jedi Order was orphaned on Refrain of Anshalar. But new hope was inspired in late-15 ABY, when the New Republic Senate chose Ord Mantell as the new capital for their bulwark existence. Luke Skywalker negotiated the local planetary government for a spot of land upon which to construct a new Jedi Temple. It was there he hoped to build a strong institution of refuge and serenity, along with a technologically advanced command center for the continuing war against the Sith. The construction project began in relative secrecy, for at the time, public opinion of the Jedi Order had been weakened by the actions of fallen Jedi Lannah Hoj. Generous donations from a few key Jedi-friendly citizens fueled the construction project. Slow at first, the architects relied chiefly on construction droids left over from the New Alderaan redevelopment project. These droids turned wreckage and junk into fresh building materials. Once the city's power grid had been upgraded to handle the additional needs of the temple, the construction advanced to a rapid pace. In order to outfit the temple's interior, Skywalker turned to smugglers. While the temple's construction and interior design was complete, it lacked the technological superiority of the original Jedi Temple on Coruscant. There was need for impressive computer systems, archival storage, communications and defensive technology, among many other technological devices. Sadly, most of them were only provided by Imperial corporations, and Skywalker knew that shipments of these items straight into the heart of the New Republic would put traders at risk. With the help of Senator Marx, the Jedi Order hired a number of smugglers to orchestrate these shipments in secrecy. Recently initiated Padawan Ikihsa Enb'Zik secretly used his connections with DCU to bring in a shipment of unique Deralian metals as well, which were used to provide sensor-dampening capabilities to the temple's inner structure. Its construction was completed by mid-16 ABY, and boasted some of the strongest defensive and communications technology seen anywhere in the galaxy. This couldn't have come at a better time, as the Force began to reveal seemingly exponential numbers of Force Sensitive sentients to the growing Jedi Order. Description and Layout The Jedi Temple closely resembled its counterpart in the Old Republic, but was smaller in overall size. It has a main structure, which was originally called the ziggurat, and its significantly recognizable five towers were included. However, the new temple was strategically designed to allow for an extra layer of security, by limiting public access to its ground floor alone. * Central Tower - The largest and central of the five towers. ** Hall of Younglings ** Hall of Knighthood ** Council Chambers ** Jedi Beacon * Spire of Wisdom - The north facing tower, overlooking the residential and resort districts. * Spire of Meditation - The east facing tower, overlooking the Antilles Sea and the wilderness beyond. * Spire of Purpose - The south facing tower, overlooking the Military Base and Government Complex. * Spire of Reconciliation - The west facing tower, overlooking the rest of New Alderaan. Public Accessibility While most of the Jedi Temple is a secure facility meant only for members of the Jedi Order and their guests, there are select publicly accessible areas. All of these regions are contained on the ground level of the temple, which include the promenade, solarium, and temple grounds. Technology The Jedi Temple has a number of defensive mechanisms that can be used to protect it during an enemy attack. Weaponry * Four QuasarFire turbolaser turrets are mounted at the corners of the ziggurat roof. These four emplacement-style turrets are used to fend off airborne attacks. * Four ArMek SW-19 ion turrets are mounted into the four outside towers, positioned at half-height and stationed as such that their turret arcs overlap just slightly on the horizontal plane. * Two Krupx Munitions VL-7 warhead launchers, capable of firing both concussion missiles and starfighter-grade proton torpedos. They are mounted to the left and right of the temple's main entrance, along the rooftop, set back just enough so as not to appear intimidating from the ground. Shields * Four Sirplex Z-7s/p shield generators are positioned on the roof of the Jedi Temple's main structure, nestled half-way between the central tower and the temple's edge. The generators are positioned evenly between the four outward towers, providing a full arc of protection from incoming attacks. more to come Category:Locations Category:Institutions Category:Jedi